disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
WonderWorld
WonderWorld Parks are a chain of indoor/outdoor amusement parks located across the UK. Rides All Parks Main Park (indoor) *WonderCarousel (Chance Rides 36-Foot Carousel) *WonderWorld Tour (Metallbau Emmeln Pedalmonorail) Bohl's Wonderland (indoor) *Bohl's Protractor Loop (Larson 22M Giant Loop) *Lohb's Sky Dancers (Gerstlauer Sky Racer) Clacton (CO16 8BE) Sunderland (SR5 ???) WonderWorld Sunderland is not far from Nissan Motor Manufacturing UK. World of Nissan (outdoor) *Nissan Coaster (Zamperla Thunderbolt (Layout 02)) *Car Adventure (Chance Rides Electric Car Ride) *Nissan Driving School at WonderWorld Sunderland (Garmendale Electric Car attraction) *Tip 'N' Drive (Interactive Rides Inc. X-Scream) Main Park (outdoor) *Soaring Express (Gerstlauer Bob Coaster) *(Metallbau Emmeln Flying Wheels) Main Park (indoor) *Super Flyers (EOS Rides Apollo) *Megga Tower (SBF Visa Drop'n'Twist 38mt) *Bubble Dancer (Moser Rides Space Bubble) *Wacky Wheels (Chance Rides Unicoaster) *Surge (Zamperla Power Surge) *Pyramid Drift (SBF Visa Drift Race) *Sky Limit (Technical Park Heavy Rotation) *Alien Invaders (Fabbri Power Mouse 40 Coaster) Shrewsbury (SY1 ???) Main Park (outdoor) *Speed Demon (RMC Raptor Track Coaster) *Dragonfire (Vekoma Suspended Family Coaster) *The Noisemaker (Fabbri Dragon Fly) *Firefighter School (SBF Visa Water Action) *Kaleidoscope Dancer (KMG X-Drive) Main Park (indoor) *Aero Whip (Zamperla Flying Tigers) *Bedlam (Gerstlauer Spinning Coaster) *Global Drivers (Gosetto Rodeo) *Tornado (SBF Visa Mini Dance Party 360) *Flying Carpet (Fabbri Aladdin's Ride Midi) *Bouncin Bug (abc Rides Dynamic Tilt Tower) *(I.E. Park Star Dancer) Queenborough (ME12 3RJ) Main Park (outdoor) *Race of Time (Zierer ESC 535 Coaster) *(EOS Rides Mini Fireball) *Twist and Shout (Larson Tilt-a-Whirl) *(I.E. Park Spin Space) Main Park (indoor) *(Vekoma Hyper Space Warp Coaster) *Kraken (Maurer Spinning Coaster) *Magic House (Zamperla Barnyard) *Powaka (SBF Visa Airborne Shot) *Shell Rider (Sunkid Sundancer) *Crazy Cabs (SBF Visa Mini Break Dance) *Magic Bounce (SBF Visa Heli Hopper x2) Milton Keynes (MK16 ???) Main Park (outdoor) *King of the Keynes (Gravity Group Wooden Coaster) *Gravitee (SBF Visa Maxi Dance Party) *(Zamperla Super Spin) *Freefaller (abc Rides Face Down Bungee - Double) Main Park (indoor) *Keratin (Intamin Surfrider 20m) *(Gosetto Convoy) *Mysticus (SBF Visa Compact Moonraker 20) *Battleaxe (SBF Visa Space Gun) *Stargate (Rides and Fun Top Sky) *WW Racing (Maurer Spike Coaster) *Techno Twister (Sartori Roto Techno) Truro (TR1 1TF) Main Park (outdoor) *Infinity (KMG Inversion 24) *Rock'N'Roller (EOS Rides Mind Blaster) *(Fabbri Family Safari Coaster) *Jumpy-Jump (S&S - Sansei Rotating Tower) *Quetzalcoatl (Zamperla Super Spin) *(Chance Rides Hyper GT-X Coaster) *Big Swing Tower (Zamperla Vertical Swing) Main Park (indoor) *Balloons Up (Zamperla Samba Tower) *(Fabbri Copernicus) *Viking Cruise (Zierer Dragon Boats) *Zero-G Whirlwind (SBF Visa Zero Gravity) Upcoming Rides Clacton 2021 *New Car Park opposite park and older car park to be replaced by WaterWorld in 2022. 2022 New Areas ((WaterWorld) and (Sports)) *WaterWorld Aquapark (wiegand.waterrides Water Play Tower and Spraytime) (replacing old Car Park) *Shell Surfer (Moser Rides Freestyler 6x2) *Rockin Hoops (Sartori Basket Game) Queenborough 2022 New Area (Land of Nature) *Airship Flights (Technical Park Bateaux Volants) *Firey Fury (Moser Rides Hopplà) *Splash Flash (Reverchon Mini Flume) *MojoBike (Zamperla Moto Coaster) Milton Keynes 2021 New Area (Joyland) *(SBF Visa Reverse Time) *(abc Rides Interactive Tower) *(Ride Engineers Switzerland Roller Ball Coaster) *Froggy Dance (Fabbri I Love Frogs) Sunderland 2020-2021 *Nissan Coaster to receive new Lightning trains from Zamperla Food Outlets Note: Some of these outlets vary by park. Those with an asterisk (*) mean that that outlet is at all parks. *The Chew Chew Train (*) (main food outlet) (sells burgers, hot dogs, fries, chicken and soft drinks) Info Ride Manufacturers WonderWorld have worked with... *Zamperla *SBF Visa *Larson International *Gerstlauer *Technical Park *abc Rides *Fabbri *EOS Rides *Chance Rides *Moser Rides *Metallbau Emmeln *Rocky Mountain Construction *Vekoma *Gosetto *I.E. Park *Gravity Group *Rides and Fun Tomasoni Group *Sunkid Heege *wiegand.waterrides *Intamin *Garmendale *Reverchon *Interactive Rides Inc. *KMG *S&S - Sansei *Ride Engineers Switzerland *Sartori Rides Partners *KP Snacks *Coca-Cola *Burton's Biscuit Company *Rollover Hot Dogs *AAK Foodservice *Rossi Ice Cream How to enjoy your day *Before going to 1 of our 5 parks, please be aware that Wristbands work for their certain park only, unless you have the WonderWorld 5-in-1 Annual Pass, which lets you access all 5 parks for 1 year. *If you want to skip the queues, by our Premium Wristband which with your device, it can queue for a ride while you wait or riding our rides. You will have to wear the Premium Wristband to show proof to ride operators. *There are placards around the parks telling you about our rides and at our Clacton park, history of the building we use, which used to be a large school! *The WonderWorld Single Park Annual Pass and WonderWorld 5-in-1 Annual Pass lets you save money for multiple visits as well as get special perks. Category:Theme Parks Category:Fanon Category:Non-Disney Parks